In general, an airbag is a safety device protecting drivers and passengers from vehicle collision.
The airbag is classified into a driver airbag (DAB) and a passenger airbag (PAB) installed in a steering wheel and an instrumental penal, respectively, to protect the driver and passengers from colliding with the internal structures of a vehicle upon vehicle collision.
Recently, a curtain airbag (CAB) is additionally installed in a side portion of a vehicle to enhance the safety of a worker upon side collision of the vehicle.
Hereinafter, the CAB will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a schematic side view showing the installing state of the CAB of the vehicle according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view showing the CAB according to the related art.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the CAB of a vehicle according to the related art includes an airbag 10′ fixedly mounted along pillars 2′ of a vehicle body, an inflator 20′ mounted on the pillars 2′ to eject high pressure gas when side collision is detected, and a diffuser 30′ inserted into the vehicle body in a longitudinal direction to guide the high pressure gas supplied from the inflator 20′.
The pillars 2′ include a front pillar 4′, a center pillar 6′, and a rear pillar 8′ classified according to their positions in the vehicle body in the transverse direction. The inflator 20′ is mounted on the center pillar 6′ or the rear pillar 8.
The airbag 10′ includes an airbag cover 12′ installed along the front pillar 4′, the center pillar 6′, and the rear pillar 8′ in the transverse direction, and an airbag cushion 14′ received in the airbag cover 12′ in such a manner that the airbag cushion 14′ is deployed downward.
The airbag cover 12′ includes non-woven fabric and is provided at one side thereof with a cut line.
The airbag cushion 14′ has to be wound and received inside the airbag cover 12′. However, the airbag cushion 14′ may be twisted in the middle of providing the airbag cushion 14′ in the airbag cover 12′ or fixing the airbag cushion 14′ to the vehicle.
If the airbag cushion 14′ is received in a state in which the airbag cushion 14′ is twisted as described above, the airbag cushion 14′ may be abnormally deployed. Accordingly, the safety may be degraded.